


Liebeskummer

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [18]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Het, Boerne Is Hurting, Boernes POV, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: 3 x schwarzer Kater, F/M, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Ende von "3 x schwarzer Kater". Boernes POV</p><p>  <i>Er hatte noch einmal mit Katharina zu reden versucht, aber ohne Erfolg.</i> Das hat keine Zukunft, <i>hatte sie gesagt, und als er nach dem Warum gefragt hatte, hatte sie nur gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/96027.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebeskummer

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Stimmungen: Am Boden zerstört  
>  **Warnung:** Ich vermute, Boerne ist hier nicht jedermanns Sache. Bei h/c bin ich ziemlich hemmungslos *hust*  
>  **A/N:** Das war einmal Teil meiner geplanten BigBang-Geschichte, die aber vermutlich nie fertig wird. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Form.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originalpost in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/96027.html)

***

Er hatte noch einmal mit Katharina zu reden versucht, aber ohne Erfolg. _Das hat keine Zukunft_ , hatte sie gesagt, und als er nach dem Warum gefragt hatte, hatte sie nur gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt. An dem Abend war er ausgegangen. Obwohl er das hartnäckige Gefühl, etwas falsches zu tun, nicht ganz abschütteln konnte, hatte er eine Frau angesprochen. Er war Katharina ja schließlich nichts mehr schuldig, wieso also ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Die Frau war nicht unattraktiv und recht unterhaltsam, und er gefiel ihr. Der Ring fiel ihm wohl auf, aber das war ihm ganz recht, schließlich suchte er nichts Ernstes. Er war ungebunden und frei, er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte. Sie war auf Geschäftsreise in Münster, sie hatten das ein oder andere Glas Wein getrunken, und die Dinge hatten ihren Lauf genommen.

Bis er auf dem Weg nach Hause im Treppenhaus Thiel über den Weg laufen mußte. Ausgerechnet. Um drei Uhr nachts, aber ihm fehlte die Energie, Thiel zu fragen, wieso er um diese Zeit noch unterwegs war.

"Na, haben wir einen zu viel über den Durst getrunken, Herr Professor?" hatte Thiel gefragt, als ihm der Schlüssel aus der Hand gerutscht war. Dabei war er gar nicht betrunken. Nur müde, und das Licht war schlecht im Treppenhaus - er hätte längst die Birne in der Lampe auf dem Treppenabsatz wechseln sollen, und wenn Thiel ihn nicht deswegen schon seit Wochen genervt hätte, hätte er das vermutlich auch schon getan. Es war schließlich auch Thiels Treppenabsatz, irgendwie, und er war Vermieter und nicht Hausmeister und hatte wichtigeres zu tun als auf Leitern herumzuklettern und Glühbirnen auszuwechseln. Er tastete in dem schummrigen Licht nach seinem Schlüsselbund, aber Thiel war schneller.

"Alles in Ordnung, Boerne?"

"Selbstverständlich." Er richtete sich so ruckartig auf, daß ihm ein wenig schwindelig wurde. Das mit der Frau mußte Thiel nun wirklich nicht wissen, das ging ihn gar nichts an. Es war sowieso nichts weiter gewesen. Nichts Ernstes.

"Sie sind doch in dem Zustand hoffentlich nicht gefahren?"

"Wo denken Sie hin. Ich habe selbstverständlich ein Taxi genommen", erklärte er indigniert. Die Worte wollten nicht so recht wie er wollte. Und ihm war ein wenig übel - vielleicht hatte er doch ein bißchen zu viel getrunken. Jedenfalls konnte er hier nicht länger mit Thiel plaudern, er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu setzen. Oder sich hinzulegen. Noch besser. Dann würde es ihm ganz sicher wieder besser gehen.

"Geben Sie mir meinen ... meinen Schlüssel wieder." Er streckte sich nach dem Schlüsselbund in Thiels Hand und geriet ein wenig ins Schwanken, aber bevor irgendetwas passieren konnte, griff Thiel nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. Der Rest war ein wenig verschwommen, aber das ganze hatte damit geendet, daß er mit einer Tasse Tee auf Thiels Sofa gesessen und von Katharina erzählt hatte. Er wußte nicht mehr, was Thiel ihn überhaupt gefragt hatte, vielleicht hatte er auch gar nichts gefragt, auf jeden Fall konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte. Die Worte purzelten nur so aus ihm heraus und er wußte, daß er zu viel redete, aber er konnte nicht anders. Bis zu dem Punkt, als ihm die Worte plötzlich ausgingen und er verzweifelt nach dem richtigen Begriff suchte um zu beschreiben, wie er sich fühlte. Irgendwie leer und so, als hätte er etwas ganz Entscheidendes verloren, dabei war es doch kaum mehr gewesen als ... Und dann hatte Thiel den Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen und ihm wurde klar, daß er traurig war. Sehr traurig, und vielleicht gab es dafür ja keine Worte. Nur Thiels Hand, die durch seine Haare strich und Thiels Stimme, die _Schschsch_ sagte und _ganz ruhig_ und _alles in Ordnung_. Und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Thiels T-Shirt und dachte daran, daß er seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr geweint hatte und an seinen Vater und an _Du bist doch kein Kind mehr_. Aber jetzt war er betrunken und das reichte vielleicht als Entschuldigung und sowieso schien Thiel sich weder zu wundern noch erstaunt zu sein.

***

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Thiel so getan, als sei überhaupt nichts besonderes vorgefallen. So als sei es ganz normal, daß er auf Thiels Sofa übernachtet hatte. Und er war so erleichtert gewesen, daß er selbst auch nichts gesagt hatte. Alles war wie immer gewesen. Thiel hatte ihn in die Küche gescheucht, um den Tisch zu decken, während er im Bad war, und Kaffee gekocht, während Boerne sich das Gesicht gewaschen und die Haare gekämmt hatte, die aufgrund seiner unbequemen Schlafposition auf Thiels zu kurzem Sofa in alle Richtungen gestanden hatten. Er hatte ein Aspirin geschluckt, das er er in Thiels Badezimmerschrank gefunden hatte und trank eine Tasse Kaffee, während Thiel frühstückte.

"Ich muß ins Präsidium", sagte Thiel schließlich nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Armbanduhr. Er nickte und überlegte, ob er sich heute vielleicht ausnahmsweise einmal krank melden sollte. Und im gleichen Moment sagte Thiel: "Sie sollen sich lieber krank melden. Sie sehen noch ganz schön blaß um die Nase aus."

"Vielen Dank für die Diagnose, _Herr Doktor_ ", brummte er. Thiel schnaubte. Aber als er aufstand, um zur Tür zu gehen, berührte er im Vorbeigehen seine Schulter. "Trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee in Ruhe aus. Und dann schlafen Sie noch eine Runde. Sie können die Tür ja mit Ihrem Zweitschlüssel abschließen, wenn Sie gehen."

Er murmelte etwas Zustimmendes, und dann war Thiel aus der Tür. Boerne trank den Rest seines Kaffees, solange er noch heiß war, und starrte anschließend in die leere Tasse. Manchmal hatte der Pragmatismus seines Kollegen wirklich seine Vorzüge. Er würde nicht unbedingt so weit gehen zu sagen, daß Thiel recht hatte, aber ein Tag Ruhe würde ihm vermutlich gut tun. Und weiterschlafen ... weiterschlafen hörte sich tatsächlich nicht schlecht an. Das Aspirin würde wirken, sein Organismus sich erholen, und sowieso hatte er in den letzten Tagen viel zu wenig geschlafen. Erst im Schlafzimmer fiel ihm auf, daß Thiel vermutlich nicht gemeint hatte, daß er hier schlafen sollte. Aber andererseits, was Thiel nicht wußte ... wußte Thiel nicht. Er zog seine Sachen, die unangenehm nach Zigarettenrauch und einem fremden Parfum rochen, wieder aus und kletterte unter die Bettdecke. Viel bequemer als das Sofa. Die Geräusche, die von draußen zu ihm hereindrangen, verrieten ihm, daß für den Rest der Menschheit ein normaler Arbeitstag begonnen hatte. Er schloß die Augen und entspannte sich. Das Bett roch nach Thiel. Für einen Moment mußte er an Goldlöckchen und die sieben Bären denken und fragte sich, ob Thiel wohl merken würde, daß er in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, aber dann driftete er weg in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* Fin *


End file.
